I don't know what this is
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: As the title says, I don't know what this is... Tori has lost the love of her life, she is seeking a way to deal with it but all it does is destroy her. To her rescue and to the big surprise is Jade. Also it's beta read by ThatRandomAsian.


**AN:** I came up with a oneshot whom have a very big plot twist... Not going to spoil anymore read and hopefully enjoy. Also I do not own Victorious

* * *

I was standing on the railway platform, flowers in my hands. They were beautiful flowers, bright and shinning. Just like the girl they where meant for. I saw the train coming towards the platform, a little to fast for my liking. It was then it happen. The train derailed. It crashed right into the cliff by the curve. It was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen in my life. It was chaos but all I could think of was that she was in there. She was in the train. She would finally have come home but now, she was trapped into that train which was completely crushed. I started to walk towards the fiery wreck that was once a moving train. When I was walking, it was a little too slow for my liking so I started to run. I needed to find her, to know if she was okay. I heard the sirens in the distance; I heard people scream, begging, talking, shouting. It was too much, it was all a blur but I needed to get to the train. I needed to find her, to see her again. If it was just for one second I needed to have her in my arms one more time. People from the train had started to make their way out, helping each other but she was nowhere to be found. She was not getting out, she was not helping other people to get out from the train. I looked into the windows, searching for the bubbly redhead. But she was nowhere to find. Until I saw red-velvet hair but there was too much red. It took me a while to realise it was blood. I bend down to her body, it was trashed, broken but she was breathing. She was breathing. I took her fragile body into my arms and ran towards the platform.

"Please, please baby, stay with me. I can't lose you." Panic flowed through my body but I couldn't lose it now. Not now when my sweet beautiful girl was lying in my arms, dying.

The firefighters, police and paramedics came rushing trough the entrance and towards the train. A paramedic stayed with me and started to check her beautiful body. Trying to fix her, trying to save her. They quickly put her into a stretcher, in an ambulance heading towards the hospital.

******

She was lying on a hospital bed. She had been in surgery, now she was lying in coma trying to heal herself. The doctors had done what they could, but her chances of surviving was almost laughable. She was going to die. I sat holding her hand in mine, sitting by her side, not leaving her. By her left side, to my surprise was Jade. Sitting there with a scowl on her face, staring at Cat. I took a piece of her hair of her face and started to say my goodbyes. I told her how much I loved her, how much I had cared for her, how I didn't want her to leave me. I was telling her how much I would miss my sweet innocent Cat, how I couldn't think of living without her. But I was happy that I at least could say goodbye to my beautiful darling. I looked over to Jade and tried to comfort her.

"At least we were able to say goodbye to her, not everyone gets the chance you know." I tried to sound happy and cheerful, Cat would have wanted me to be happy and cheerful.

"Vega, you little idiot. She is dying and you are happy because at least you could say goodbye." Jade's voice was filled with hate but she trailed off, fighting back tears.

Suddenly Cat's heart monitor started to beep and doctors and nurses started to run into the room. Both Jade and I was showed out of the room. I saw her die. I saw my beautiful girlfriend die. Way too young. I stood there in shock while the doctor that screamed at her that she wouldn't die on him, just gave up, how the nurses took a sheet and cover her up, turned the lights of in the room and telling a nurse to bring her to the morgue. How they simply closed the door and walked of, talking about a coffee break or what they were serving for food in the cafeteria. The doctor told me what I already knew, that Caterina Valentine was dead and she wasn't coming back.

Jade took her scissor and threw it at the door and stomping off. Leaving me standing in the hospital hallway, numb and emotionless, watching her storming off.

***********  
I didn't know how I got home but the next day I woke up in my bed. Staring up at the celling. Unable to move, only one thought running through my head. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. The whole day I was lying in bed, refusing to move, feel or thinking. I laid on my back, listening to music. It was the only thing I allowed myself to do that day.

When darkness fell I still laid in the same position, staring on the celling. There where stars that glowed in the dark whom was stuck to the celling. I still remember putting them there. Cat was scared of the dark so when she was going to stay over the night I put them there so there was always something shinning at her. So there would always be a source of light, scaring away the dark so she didn't need to be frighten. Now all they did was mocking me. Laughing at me, they weren't needed anymore. I wasn't scared of the dark, I didn't need them. It was Cat who needed them but she wasn't here anymore. So I stood up and started to rip them off from my celling. They actually were stuck really hard so I broke my fingernails to the point that actual blood started to come out from my fingers. I actually was missing some fingernails on some of my fingers, but when I saw the now bloody starts lying their on the floor I felt everything coming. I started to sob, tears spurting out of my eyes. I sat on my knees on my bedroom floor crying my eyes out. The heavy weight on my chest made it felt like my chest would explode and all I could do was to crawl into a ball and continue crying.

***********

The black dress was too tight, the church was too warm, there were too many people. Why was there so many people on her funeral? Why were they even here? Did Cat even consider half of these people as her friends? No she didn't, I didn't even understand why they where here.

The pressure on my chest had refused to leave me. I couldn't breath and the dress made just everything worse, the chair was uncomfortable. It made you sit in a position which the body wasn't made to sit in. Because of the lovely weather of California the temperature was over 40 degrees and the church had apparently haven't heard of something called air-conditioner.

I looked down at my lap, seeing the hymn book in my lap. The red cover was mocking me, telling me I was on my girlfriend's funeral and I would never see her again. I looked up at the coffin, the baby blue coffin where she was lying in. Dead.

I saw Miriam by her coffin. What was she doing there? She had done nothing but to mentally torture my sweet Cat. She shouldn't even be here. I took up the stupid hymn book and was about to throw it in her face when I felt a cool and cold hand wrap it fingers around my wrist. I looked up to see Jade, Jade had actually stopped me from doing something stupid, stopping myself from humiliating myself on my girlfriends funeral. She sat down next to me. She also wore a tight black dress and had her hair up. The dress was probably also too tight and made it difficult for Jade to breath. It probably made her sweat, but Jade didn't sweat and she wasn't sweaty, actually she was cold. Her pale skin felt like ice.

Jade leaned towards me whispering into my ear "Tori I know you are hurting in a way I possible couldn't imagine but you need to deal it on your own way, not throwing hymn books in people faces on your girlfriends funeral. You need to show your respect to Cat now, with the only way to honour her is that you sing amazingly and make everyone here feel your pain by your song to her. As a last goodbye, then outside of God's house you can throw hymn books, what do I care? We all have our own ways of dealing with death and I have my ways."

Jade showed me a pocket flask from her purse. "My way of dealing, find yours." She whispered into my ear and then she took a sip. Then the funeral began.

I sang a song which describe how I felt, Waiting by Alice Boman. André wanted to honour her memory also by playing the guitar. When I was done, even the priest was fighting back his tears. The pressure on my chest was still there and as soon the funeral was over, everyone was leaving the church while I stood there by her baby blue coffin, dropping the pink, blue, yellow, white, purple roses I had on her coffin and whispered my goodbye.

When I got outside I saw Jade, speaking to Mr and Mrs Valentine, I walked up to them and we talked. It was the normal phrases when it was a funeral, what a beautiful funeral, the priest did a really good job, how beautiful you sang and so on.

When I walked away from the church, away from Cat's body the last time ever in my life I felt like my body was gasping for air. Jade stopped me and while she was talking about me needing to find a way to deal with Cat's death I took a sip from her pocket flask and felt the burning liquid going through my body I finally felt like I could breath. The pressure on my chest was lifting and went away. I asked Jade what she had in her bottle, it was Jack Daniel's. I nodded, not really paying attention to what Jade told me. I knew how to deal with Cat' death, good old Jack Daniel's of course.

*********

I sat on the beach, looking over the beautiful ocean. The waves were calming, soothing and made me for the first time for two months relaxed. I could finally breath again, it felt wonderful. I took another sip from the bottle, the liquid that burned my troth made me feel alive. It made me think about other things than Cat and her wonderful smile, her wonderful stories, her wonderful personality, her wonderful body. I didn't have her anymore. I didn't have me sweet little princess anymore. All I had was a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

*******

I had small bottles everywhere. They relaxed me, they cured the hangover, they made me get up on the mornings, to actually attend school. The bloody stars were still lying on the floor, mocking me. My mom had tried to take them away but after I had screamed and shout at her she had let them be. I wanted them there, to mock me. Reminding me of who I was, those bloody stars was the reason why I felt so empty, so lonely. I had found a cure, not only Jack Daniel's but also Absolut Vodka, Black Grouse, Smirnoff. They all were truly saints. I wore my sunglasses all the time, light had a tendency to kill me, I chewed gum all the time to hide my breath that smelled of alcohol. It made everything easier. People actually started to believe me when I told them I was okay, they stopped asking and I just drank more and more. It took away the pain, it took away the disappointment, the betrayal and the pressure against my chest.

I sat in a boring classroom, barley listening to Mr whatever was his name. Sunglasses on, headache was worse than ever before, I was almost asleep. I mean who cared about World War I? It happened years ago, in Europe for Christ's sake! Why should I even know about it? Cat would have made me on a better mode but she wasn't here anymore. It made me sad so I started to search in my bag after my bottles. Come on! Somewhere in this God forsaken purse I had to have at least one "water bottle" but I couldn't find one. The only thing I could find was a small bottle where it clearly stood Jägermeister, I couldn't bring that one up when I sat in class.

"Miss Vega, maybe you could tell me about the shot in Sarajevo? Or are you to busy searching through your purse, hoping to find exactly what?"

God this Mr Whowashe really got on my nerves. "I don't know, maybe if you could be a little more interesting to listen to maybe people in this class knew what you were talking about."

I think I shocked everyone in the class by my comment, Jade actually turned around, staring at me but she had a smirk on her face.

"Miss Vega, I know that you have gone through some... Well personal... That it have been tough but you can't act like this, especially in my classes!"

Well we all knew he was homophobic so I got up took my Jägermeister bottle drank it all up in front of him and said "I'm leaving, I'm done, I don't need some homophobic teacher telling me about how I should act when the one who I loved the most is in fact dead and never ever coming back!"

I left the school, I didn't go home. I didn't need my mom asking me annoying questions that I couldn't answer. I didn't need to see the bloody stars that was lying on the floor, mocking me. I went into a liquor store, bought what I needed and went to the one place that still was intact. That still made me happy, that made me forget my pain for at least one second. The pier.

I sat on the edge, looking at the waves that were hitting themselves hard against the rocks. I bunched half the bottle, the sweet liquid made me satisfied and when I looked down again, at the beautiful water I saw one face whom still made me smile. Whom still made the butterflies who had been numb these last months fly again. I saw Cat's sweet face, her red-velvet hair, her beautiful eyes that shone to me. I walked down the edge, down the rocks and towards the beautiful face that I once had called mine. When I was at the edge I lean forward and I slipped. I thought that now, maybe now I would be reunited with my love but something gripped my arm. I felt I was dragged up and over the edge, to safety and away from my love. When I looked up to see whose pale fingers it belong to I saw they were Jade's.

"Jade?! What are you doing?" I hissed at her, I was just about to be with Cat again. After all this months of being away from her I would finally be with her but of course Jade would stand in the way.

"Vega when I told you to deal with Cat's death I didn't mean you should drink yourself drunk everyday and then slip and fall into the water and drown. I meant that you should find a way to live without her!"

"Let me go now Jade, why do you care if I slip and fall to my death?"

"Yeah, why do I care? Maybe because I actually have a conscience that would haunt me forever if I didn't save you from yourself! So you are coming with me."

And with that she stomped away, dragging me with her. She drove us off to her house. She dragged me into the house, up for the stairs and into her room. She only sniffed at me and made one of her lovely comments "Geez Vega, you smell. When was the last time you actually had a shower? Since the funeral or what?"

"Haha really funny Jade now let me go, I am going home."

"No your not."

And with that she dragged me into her bathroom, dumping me in the bathtub, ripping off my clothes and started to showering me. Now I was drunk or more correctly smashed so my fighting off a very determined Jade was no chance in hell. After she had showered me she dragged me up, got me dressed and pushed me into her bed. Not gently but actually pretty violent and hard, I mean it was Jade after all. What had I expected? She couldn't be nice for more than five seconds or else she could die or at least get a horrifying condition that is called POLITENESS.

"Jade? Why are you doing this?" I asked carefully, I had sober up a little bit to actually understand that Jade was doing something nice.

"Sleep Vega before I throw you out of the house." She hissed and with that the lights were off and she was asleep. Soon I also drifted away dreaming myself into Cat's arms.

When I woke up the next day I didn't quite remember what had happen yesterday. All I could really do was to feel I was not alone in the bed. I felt a weight on the other side of the bed, so I turned around expecting to see my lover, red-velvet hair spread across the pillow but instead I was greeted by raven-black hair and features Cat didn't have. I took me a while to realise I was lying beside Jade. The infamous Jade whom made small children cry laid next to me and had actually saved me yesterday. I sat up, feeling the need to find one of my small bottles. Now Jade was a heavy sleeper so I easily could go around the room searching for one of the small bottles but I couldn't find one! I went to Jade's bedroom drawer and search through it.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Jade's voice could cut through ice. I looked up at her, not really caring about anything expect from finding one of my small bottles.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am searching through your stuff after one of my small bottles. I know as a matter of fact you have one, so give it to me!"

"Vega! Don't scream at me. You aren't getting anymore of your small bottles. The only thing you are getting today that contains alcohol is an irish coffee, and only one! Have you understood me?!"

I clearly had pissed off Jade, but I had never requested her to help me. So I though she was a little too annoying, a little too dominant but I let it be. Mostly because I had one of the worse hangovers I ever had in my life. And I didn't have any of my small bottles to help me.

"So do you want to have your Irish coffee now or later during the day?" Jade asked in her normal voice. It was not nice but it wasn't either a cold tone.

"I think I will be happy with just coffee." I mutter out.

We went downstairs and she served me some coffee, trying to be smart by saying "See Vega, I am serving you coffee. You should feel special I never do this to anyone."

"I feel as special as a whore."

Jade seemed lost for words and looked at the clock and said "Get dressed, we are going to school."

"Why? Half of the day has already passed."

"Because you will be the old innocent sweet Vega that annoys the crap out of me. You should be this... Well... You shouldn't be this bitter and... You are becoming to much like me, that is what we will have to change."

I only raised an eyebrow at her. She took my hand, dragged me up for the stairs and threw me a white sundress that had pink flowers on it. It actually was too much, the pink flowers reminded me about Cat. Jade only gave me a look and snatched it away from me and threw me a new dress that was black.

At the school she forced me to personally to go to Mr Homophobic and apologise for my behaviour yesterday. After school she dragged me to the school's library where she started to give me different assignments. One hour we were studying history, she wouldn't stop until I knew everything about World War I, then we moved on to math were I think I solved so many math problems I could have done the finales right there and then. Then she threw some biology, chemistry, physics and English. After I was done we had been study for five hours! It felt like my head was exploding at any minute and I was super tired. So she simply dragged me to her car and drove off. We stopped outside of my house but I didn't want to go inside, I didn't want to see those bloody stars on the floor mocking me so I simply shock my head no and Jade drove us to her house. She made us some dinner and after dinner she said it was time for bed. The clock was nine o'clock, who goes to bed so early? We will get up at half past four your call was all she said, so I went to bed.

Half past four her alarm went off. I felt numb in my entire body when I got up. All we wore was short shorts, sports bra and jogging shoes. We were going off running.

After one and a half hour we had run the entire route she had planned. She had told me to shut of the pain. To think like a robot. One step after another until you had reached the horizon. I had only been watching Jade's back, her ponytail waving and her incredible sexy ass. My legs were numb, I couldn't feel them anymore. I barley felt anything in my body which was amazing. The pain of missing Cat was gone, there was another pain instead, Muscle Soreness.

After that Jade only let me have a ten minutes shower in cold water! Then it was breakfast, then it was off to school. We were there a half hour too early which she said was extra time to study. We went through all my classes, checking what I would do, what I would learn and what I would be needing to understand and memorise of the end of the day. After the school day everything went as yesterday. We sat in the school's library, studying all my classes, then she drove me off to my house where I only would shake my head no and she would drive to her house where we would eat dinner and then off to bed. Then on the mornings up early to run, then to school, then studying and then dinner and then off to bed.

I felt free, realised from Cat. I felt like I could move on but I didn't want to forget her. After all she was my baby. I suddenly had this fear, what if I would just forget her like that. Move on with someone else and just forget about Cat? I didn't want that, I loved her, I wanted to remember her. Her bubbly personality, her cheerfulness, her red-velvet hair, her bright clothes, and her naïve behaviour. That was one of the many reasons why hanging out with Jade was so wonderful. She was absolutely the opposite of Cat, always impolite, bitter, dress in dark clothes, raven-black hair, her very realistic vision of the world. She knew that the world we lived in wasn't any fairy tale, it was a cold bloody world that enjoyed bringing pain into it.

I told my fear for Jade, she listen to it. Nodding, understood. She told me that she thought that I was ready for moving on and finally saying my last goodbyes to Cat. So a Friday afternoon she drove me to the cemetery. I had brought bright, colourful flowers to lay down on her grave. We walked to her grave and Jade said she was letting us have a little alone time and walked up to the church. I sat down and started to talk. About my grief, about school, gossip and Jade. I told her about my saviour, about my saint and how I finally was letting her go. How I finally felt that I was ready to move on. And I had already find that someone whom I wanted to move on with.

I walked up for the hill, to the church. Jade was sitting on the step, her head resting on her knees.

"Is the church closed?

Jade only nodded her head yes. Well I was after a catholic so I should visit a cathedral and speak to a father there and light a candle to honour Cat so she would have a safe flight to heaven.

"Lets go Jade, we need to visit a cathedral."

"Why?"

A simple why could lead to such a big fight.

"Because I have said goodbye to Cat now and I need to go to a cathedral to speak to a father and light a candle for Cat, now lets go you need to drive me there."

"Why should I drive you there, you are clearly feeling better. You don't need me anymore, you have let Cat go and I am not your private chauffeur. You can't just say those things to me!" Jade stood up and started to stump away towards her car, leaving me here.

"Jade, don't dare to leave me here. You don't talk like that to me! I am the one who decides if I need someone, not you!" I screamed and got Jade attention. She turned around, hate flashing out from her eyes.

"Tori you little demonspawn-"

"You don't dare to call me names!" And I tackled her to the ground. She tried to struggle her free but she was surprised over my strength. I took a stranglehold by the throat, hard enough so I could see she had a hard time to breath.

"Now listen to me Jade. You don't ever do anything like this again, have you understood me?"

She just tried to insult me and threatening me so the grip I had on her throat I only made it harder.

"Now are you going to cooperate?"

"Tori. Can't. Breath."

I eased the grip a little bit so I could see that she could take at least a couple of breath.

"Answer my questions Jade."

Jade was a fighter by the nature, she didn't like that people would tell her what to do, she didn't like to be the weak one but I think I actually broke her down. I knew she was going to be a lot harder to break than Cat, Cat was ridicules easy but Jade... She was something else.

After a while she nodded and let out a "Yes."

I let go of my grip on her throat and got up, she refused to accept my help when I reached out my hand for her. I would let this pass, but only this one time. She got into the car and she drove me to a cathedral.

I noticed while she was ridiculously focused on the road in front of her that her eyes shone of horror. Jade was actually scared of me, it was pretty funny.

"You know I didn't want to do this to you... You just didn't obeyed me... I put that wrong, you didn't listen to me, you picked a fight where there wasn't a fight. Jade look at me."

My voice was sternly so she actually looked at me during a brief second.

"Don't be scared sweetheart-"

"Don't call me names!"

"Jade, you don't interrupt me. Got it?"

I put my hand on her inner tight, a little too high up. She let out a whimper, Jade was  
scared.

"Yes I got it." She hissed at me and removed my hand.

I let out a sigh and continued my lecture. "So Jade, sweetheart, don't be scared. I'm not dangerous. I am nice... Just don't put on that kind of stunt you did today, okay?"  
She nodded and parked outside of the cathedral. I looked at her, on her throat she had red marks after my grip, that would turn out to be a nasty bruise later.

"Are you coming inside?"

"Yes." It was barley a whisper but she seemed to more and more take control over her emotions, the first shock would soon be leaving her. Making her stronger and harder to break.

"Then you need to find a scarf, do you have one in your car?"

She only nodded, to scared to see herself in the mirror and took out a scarf. She hide the red marks well, she didn't want people to know about this because then her reputation would be, well what can I say but ruined?

We went into the cathedral, I found a father where I shared my story with. After I had the forgiveness we light a candle for Cat. Sweet Cat, probably in heaven watching us.

After our visit to the cathedral Jade drove me to my house but I only shock my head no. She let out a shaky breath and drove us off to her house.

We spend the night with watching TV and eating pizza. Then when we went to bed I thought it was time. Jade was a strong, independent girl who could take a couple punches. She was going to be tough to break so there was only one way to solve it, throw something else then punches. We both got into bed, her back towards me. I turned around so I was facing her back. I couldn't help to have a grin on my face.

"Jade?!"

"What?!" She hissed which only made my grin even bigger.

I grabbed her arms so she was lying on her back, I climbed on top of her while she was starting to protest very loudly. Which everyone could understand I didn't enjoy. So I simply slapped her in the face to make her shut up. She was taken by surprised and was actually quiet for a while. I saw my chance and undressed her real quickly, I got her stuck to the bed and simply, while she was pleading me to stop, raped her.

It was actually fun to hear Jade begging to stop, how she let out small whimpers, telling me she was scared and didn't like it a bit. I got her lose and immediately because Jade is a fighter she started to fight me. I got her in my arms, Jade was weakened by the emotionally roller coaster she had been through today, so the struggle wasn't that big. After a while she fell asleep and I could easily sleep too.

I didn't woke up on a nice way. Jade whom still was furious over yesterday punched me hard. She was furious, she started to scream, yelling, crying and asking me over and over what kind of a psychopath I was to do something like that to her. I calmed her down by slapping her face, it made her shut up and then I started to talk calming to her. That I was full of regret, if she only let me take her out on a nice restrung, if she only gave me another chance I would show her I was worth it. She agreed but she made it very clear that I wouldn't even think about touching her.

The dinner went well and I asked her if I would count this as our first date, which she only snorted at. So when we got to her place I kind of had to punish her. I mean Jade's attitude was who she was but she wouldn't have that attitude towards me, so I simply did what I did yesterday, rape her.

Breaking Jade down was more of a challenge then Cat was. Cat was easy, she learned quickly what she was allowed to do and not but Jade, Jade was another story. I did what you simply do to horses, you reward them when they do something good, something that you wanted and you punish them when they do something wrong. Something that doesn't feel so much but still sting, something that makes them think, I will not do that again.

Jade stuck to me through high school and collage. When my singing carer started to kick off Jade said she had had enough and was leaving me. I let her walk out from that door because I knew she was coming back. Why you may ask? Well I had basically mentally abusing her on a very smart way. She didn't know it but she needed me to make her everyday life to work. How you may ask did you make her come back? Well a magician never tells his tricks, now does he?

The more famous I got the easier it was to control every bit of Jade's life. It was fun, seeing her so scared all the time. To see her slowly giving up, to actually be satisfied with her life with me. She stopped trying to break herself free from me, which only made me more satisfied.

On a normal party whom I had to throw because of my singing career, Beck was there. He practically eyefucked Jade and everybody can understand that I was not happy about it. I mean who is happy when someone, who is their girlfriend's ex is eyefucking her on YOUR party? When I told her she only laughed at me and asked me how she could do something about it? An evening later in our bedroom she dress more to me liking and Beck... Well he would have thought twice before he would have eyefucked my girl!

When I asked her to marry me she said no but after on evening in our bedroom she practically begged on her knees that we should get married.

On our wedding day, I think I never have been more proud of my wife. She was stunning beautiful, and the cream coloured wedding dress made her pale magnificent skin make it even more beautiful. We walked together to the altar where we were presented as married.

On our honeymoon Jade was the most wonderful wife I could ever have, we stopped being us for a while and just went back to be a normal couple. Jade was genuinely happy and didn't tried any of her tricks to get free, maybe I had broke her into being my perfect wife?

When I asked her to stop working and just following me on tours she declined. On evening later in our bedroom she was more than happy to stop her works and follow me on my tours as an dedicated wife.

When we talked about children her words hurt me. She said she would never ever want a child to be brought into this family when I was clearly a psychopath. On evening later in our bedroom she couldn't say anything anymore, mostly because she wasn't breathing. At first I thought she was just scaring me but I was wrong. She was just lying there on the floor, a bloody mess, just like those bloody stars.

Her funeral was beautiful, no-one suspected me. You may wonder why, well I was a very lovely wife, dedicated that my wife had the best possible life she could have. It was not my fault she killed herself, now was it?

On evening when I sat on my couch, now in a big and empty mansion, missing Jade, drinking a little too much of good old Jack Daniel's Beck sat down next to me.

"You have a bad luck with your loved ones, don't you Tori?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him, who did he think he was? Beck was a failed actor, mostly because I made him fail in Hollywood. You maybe wondering why? Well he was always trying to get back Jade and I hadn't forgotten the eyefucking thing either.

"Well what do you know about it Beck?"

"I know you are powerful, and right now I am so desperate for anything so I am willing to do anything just to make it." He looked at me, like a pack of wolf look at their pray. A grin planted on my face, I guess I have found my new victim. 


End file.
